Things Are Not Always As They Appear
by ItaruUchiha
Summary: Collab With UchihaHearts  doesnt have a fanfiction account  This is one of our roleplays! She wrote this for me. UchihaHearts Deidara  ItaruUchiha Tobi  TOBIDEI. Fluff. T- for suggestive themes and other stuff. YAOI.


TobiDei Fan-Fiction  
>Idea's in collaboration with DarkUchihaBail<br>Written by UchihaHearts  
>For DarkUchihaBail<br>(its my first fan-fic, cut me some slack!)  
>"Don't hurt me Senpai!" yelled the masked Uchiha as he ran through the hide out until he got to the bathroom, he ran into the bathroom forgetting to lock the door.<br>A long-haired blonde soon follows running into the bathroom after the Uchiha, he closes the door, and locks it with a click, the blondes ice-blue eyes never leaving the Uchiha's bright orange mask.  
>The masked raven's single sharingan watches the bomber closely, curious yet slightly afraid that the easily out raged blonde would blow him up, The Bomber walks towards the masked ninja as he slowly pulled down his cloak.<br>A slight blush appeared under the raven's mask as he steped back in surprize, tripping on matt landing on the side of the bath tub, his sharingan still watching the blonde bomber closely.  
>The blonde laughs, closing his eyes and smirking, the cloak falls to the ground.<br>The Uchiha blushes furiously under his mask, trying to resist the urge to rip the cloths off the bomber, right then and there. He slides further away from the blonde trying to keep the inevadable from happening, his back now against the wall.  
>The bomber smirks at the Raven's obvious struggling as he pushes the Uchiha into the bath tub and sits in front of him.<br>A deeper blush covers the ravens masked face as he gets pushed into the bath tub. He tilts his head slightly to the side as he questioned if the blonde really wanted this. "Senpai..?"  
>The usually tense and serious blonde tilts his head to the side and smiles cutely, closeing his eyes and nodding. He then opens his eyes and lowers his head, looking down. " ... but first... I would like to see your face..." The blonde's head still lowered, he raises his glance to look the Uchiha where his eyes would be if he wasn't wearing the mask.<br>The Uchiha hesitates but nods. "Alright... Deidara..." The raven slowly removes his mask, revealing a pale, childish face accenting his onyx hair. One sharingan revealed, the other eye covered with bandages.  
>The blondes expression doesnt change, almost as though he expected the raven to look like this. He slowly raises his arm and sweeps his fingers across the bandages, then down his cheek to his chin on the opposite side of the Uchiha's face. He slowly lowers his arm to his lap. He studdies the Uchiha's face for a few minutes. Then he closes his eyes, smiling. "... You're so cute, uhn!"<br>The raven's blush deepens. He wraps his arms around the blonde bombers waist pulling him onto his lap, as he whispers into his ear. "... Im nothing compared to you..." He smiles before kissing the blondes ear, then nipping it gentelly.  
>The blonde rests his head on the raven's shoulder as he sits on his lap. He then brings his arms around the Uchiha, holding him tightly.<br>The Raven slides his hands up the Blondes back, pulling his shirt up until he gets to his arms. "Raise your arms Dei..." he whispers into the bombers ear after nipping it.  
>The blonde nods, and raises his arms slowly, not wanting to end the hug. He then raises his head from the Raven's shoulder and looks him in his crimson eyes.<br>The Uchiha pulls off the bombers shirt and wraps his arms back around him. He then gentelly kisses the blonde, he softly licks the blondes lower lip asking for entrance.  
>The bomber smiles, then slowly opens his mouth just enough to allow the Uchiha entry as he wraps his arms around the ravens neck again.<br>The Uchiha deepens the kiss and his tounge explores every inch of the bombers mouth, loving the way it tasted.  
>A thought comes across the blondes mind, as he giggles, trying not to bite the ravens tounge.<br>The Uchiha slides one hand down to the rim of the bombers pants as he plays with the belt loop with a slight interest for the blondes reaction.  
>Surprisingly, he pushes the Uchiha over and crawls up to him, sitting on his chest, smiling cutely. "You really get intense when you get into something, uhn!"<br>The Uchiha blushes, feeling like he's been dominated by his uke, smiling cutely back at him.  
>The blonde laughs. "You're cute!" He leans over quickly kissing him then sits back up."I still can't get over how cute you are, uhn!" he looks at the Uchiha's face-<br>The Uchiha's blush deepens begging to feel more like uke than seme. "Dont lie Deidara... we all know that I wear this mask to hide my face. Its not worthy enough to be shown next to an angel..." He smiles.  
>He blushes slightly. "You don't have to be so harsh to yourself, uhn!"<br>The raven looks up at the blonde. "It's true though, Deidara..." He says as he tries to prop himself up but isnt able too, being pushed down by the blondes weight.  
>The bomber gets off the Uchiha and leans against the wall, now serious. "Dont think of yourself that way.." he looks down at the raven.<br>The Uchiha gets up and pulls the bomber close. "I know who is out of my league... which you, my angel are very far away... thats why I think of myself like this."  
>The blonde pushes the Uchiha away. "I said stop it!" He raises his hand and slaps the raven. "You're perfect in every way! The mask just makes you look more mysterious! It makes me drawn to you! Im not as great as you think!" The blonde yelled.<br>The Uchiha flinches and steps back from being hit, he raises his hand and rubs his cheek. He walks towards the sink and looks in the mirror. He sighs, wondering if he should tell him or not.  
>The blondes walks over to the Uchiha and sighs. "Im sorry, Tobi... I didnt mean to hurt you, uhn..." He hugs the raven and raises his hand to gentelly rub the ravens now red cheek.<br>He looks at the blonde in the mirror. "Don't worry... it didn't hurt... Im hurting myself more than you could physically hurt me..."  
>The blonde raises his head and looks at the raven in the mirror after hearing what he said. "What do you mean, uhn..?"<br>The raven sighs. "Im not who you think I am..." He turns around to look the blonde in the eyes, he pulls him closer resting his forehead on his. "Im not the sweet, innocent Tobi Im thought to be..."  
>The blonde laughs. "Trust me, no one here thought you were sweet and innocent, uhn. Exspecailly me!" He smiles and hugs the Uchiha. "... more so annoying..." he mumbled under his breath.<br>The raven strokes the blondes hair softly as he sighs. "Tobi is just a figure... not really me..."  
>The blonde pull away to look the uchiha in the eyes.<br>"... Tobi...?"  
>-To be Continued-<p> 


End file.
